Enfermizo amor
by El Crimen De Las Sombras
Summary: Taro x Ayano... Poco a poco, algunos estudiantes han sido asesinados, en su mayoría mujeres... Ayano Aishi sabe lo que ha hecho, sin embargo, Ayano no ha sido la autora más que de los asesinatos de las chicas... Eso sólo deja una conclusión... ¿Quién está al acecho? Y más importante: ¿Qué pasará cuando la perseguidora...se vuelva la perseguida?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, antes que nada, este fanfic se me ocurrió mientras veía unos gameplays de Yandere Simulator. Y dado que me llama bastante la animación, si esta historia tiene buena aceptación, en un futuro pienso hacer un anime sobre este fic (puesto que, esto, sería como una guía a seguir para hacer la animación).

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten la historia :3

* * *

 _ **Capítulo uno: Especial.**_

La sangre manchaba el piso, formando un charco, impregnándose en las paredes como salpicaduras. Un cuerpo, se encontraba tendido en el suelo, estando inerte; se encontraba ensangrentado, lastimado brutalmente, y pertenecía a una joven estudiante de naranjos cabellos. La chica, observando muda aquel cuadro, sostenía el arma homicida con leve temblor.

— ¿Aishi-san…? — se escuchó una voz con duda, aparentemente, temerosa.

La pelinegra, aquella que respondía al nombre mencionado, dejó de ver su horrible obra para clavar sus fríos y atónitos ojos en la recién llegada; una chica de ojos y cabellos rojos, quien se mantenía en silencio, mirando a ver si alguien más se encontraba cerca de ahí.

— No…— miedo…experimento miedo por un momento, iban a delatarla y entonces, sempai la odia-…

— Bravo…— musitó, una sonrisa adornó sus labios y juntó sus manos en un imprevisto aplauso — Bravo, Aishi-san, ¡Simplemente magnifico, jajajaja! — no se esperaba que lo hiciera, pero tras sacar su celular y fotografiar al cadáver, se retiró de la misma manera en la que llegó: repentinamente.

.

.

Mis recuerdos más tempranos: un hospital…doctores…examinaciones. Yo, en resumen, estaba rota: porque no puedo sentir nada. Los doctores intentaban arreglarme, intentaban explicar qué estaba mal en mí, pero yo no entendí… Dijeron que no podría vivir como alguien normal, que no tendría una vida normal, que no podrían arreglarme.

Poco a poco, al ir creciendo, comprendí que era lo que era diferente en mí: Mis emociones… Me di cuenta, viendo a los demás, que ellos experimentaban: Alegría, Tristeza, Miedo, Frustración… Sin embargo, yo, solamente podía sentir un enorme vacío. No era capaz de encontrar algún motivo para seguir viviendo, solamente era un títere que carecía de aquello llamado "humanidad", yo…ya no soportaba vivir así.

Mi padre intentó desesperadamente ayudarme, pero, mi madre no fue igual que mi padre… A ella no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, ella dijo que fue igual a mí cuando era niña, que un día conocería a alguien especial y que él me haría sentir…completa. Mi padre no quiso seguir escuchando a mi madre, él quería a una niña normal más que nada en el mundo, incluso…más de una vez pude verle llorar por la noche.

Él intentó de todo para hacerme feliz; regalos, paseos, pasar tiempo de calidad juntos… Pero nada funcionó. Yo…pude sentir lástima por aquel triste hombre, no quería que mi padre siguiese preocupándose por mí. Por eso, comencé a comportarme como los demás niños, yo pretendí ser normal. Mi padre estaba feliz, por fin éramos una familia normal, pero…creo que él sabía en el fondo de su corazón que yo sólo fingía.

— Sin emociones — una voz infantil se escuchó, burlona y autoritaria.

— …— la aludida paró un instante, pero, de inmediato siguió caminando.

— ¡Hazme caso cuanto de hable, maldito robot! — chilló la niña, a la vez que, sujetaba a la niña de pelo azabache de una coleta.

— …— no respondió, solamente entrecerró los ojos, sin querer soltar algún quejido.

— Maldito bicho raro — replicó la niña, con asco, soltándola bruscamente.

Los otros niños me molestaban. Me hacían bullying porque era extraña para ellos, eso fue…un inconveniente. Me di cuenta que si quería que me trataran apropiadamente, tendría que comportarme con los demás, pretendí ser normal…y el bullying se detuvo. Fingí tener hobbies, fingí preocuparme cuando una tragedia sucedía, pero…todo era falso. Intenté hacer cualquier cosa que me produjera culpa, dolor, lo que sea…aunque, a fin de cuentas, no sirvió de nada.

El consejo de mi madre, siempre era el mismo; un día conocerás a alguien especial, un día alguien te hará sentir completa… Yo me creí esas palabras, después de todo, era lo único a lo que podía aferrarme. Sólo podía esperar a que llegara aquella persona que me salvaría…que me arreglaría…que me completaría… Aunque ese día, parecía lejano a llegar, así que…mientras pretendía ser normal, poco a poco, mis vanas esperanzas comenzaban a volverse cada vez más lejanas…

— ¡Qué nervios! — una joven de cabello rosa con mechón negro pasó junto a ella corriendo — ¡Date prisa, Ryuto!

— ¡Ya voy! — respondió el nombrado — Diablos, Osu ¿Cómo es que corres tan de prisa? ¿Qué acaso antes estabas en algún club deportivo?

— ¡Cállate y apresúrate!

No voy a ocultarlo, los envidiaba, envidiaba a todo aquel que podía tener lo que yo no tenía: algo de humanidad. Como todos, tuve que dirigirme hacía el gimnasio, en el cual nos darían la bienvenida al ser estudiantes de nuevo ingreso. Sino fuera porque era necesario asistir, obligatorio, no iría a aquel lugar. Después de todo, no importaba el grado escolar, básicamente era el mismo discurso.

— ¿Aishi-san, eres tú? — una voz femenina se escuchó, era una pelirroja de coleta y ojos del mismo color — Lo sabía, ¡Sí eres tú! Qué alegría encontrarnos en el mismo colegio.

— Rio-san…— murmuró la pelinegra, parando su andar y volteando a verla.

— ¿Crees que podamos quedar para ir de paseo después de clases? — preguntó Rio, sonriente, mientras jugaba con el brazalete rojo en su muñeca.

— No, lo siento…— respondió tranquilamente — Debo regresar temprano a casa, tampoco creo poder este fin de semana, pero agradezco tu invitación — mintió sonriendo, fingiendo pena por negarse.

— No te preocupes, Aishi-san. Será para otra, ¡Nos vemos! — se despidió entusiasta, para marcharse.

Realmente que envidiaba a aquellas personas que eran capaces de sentir lo que yo no podía experimentar, sin embargo, por alguna razón…sentía que Yui Rio se parecía un poco a mí. Aunque, pese a que lo sospechase, no estaba segura de que forma nos parecíamos. Y, siendo sincera, tampoco me importaba saberlo. Reanudé mi caminata, con intención de ir al edificio principal, una vez llegué ahí, quise ir al área de los salones del primer año, pero…

— ¡Au! — se quejó, más que por sentir dolor, por intentar de verse normal.

Alguien había chocado conmigo justo cuando quise doblar la esquina. Acabé cayendo al piso, mientras llevaba mi mano al antebrazo izquierdo, que era el lugar que me golpeé pues al caer este se impactó contra la pared. El dolor, realmente, era inexistente para mí. En ocasiones, en ese aspecto, creía que mi problema alguna vez fue la falta de sensibilidad en el tacto físico…

— ¿¡Estás bien!? — preguntó alarmado, la voz de un joven, con preocupación sincera ante lo ocurrido — ¡Realmente que lo siento mucho! ¿Te has hecho daño?

Cuando abrí los ojos, me descoloqué, mirando silenciosamente al chico que había chocado imprudentemente conmigo pues traía un libro en mano. Este, rápidamente lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, para ofrecer ayudarme a levantar del suelo. Ignoraba él porque, pero en ese momento, pude sentir mi rostro empezar a arder.

— Siento mucho lo que pasó — nerviosamente se disculpó, apenado, mientras se sentía un tanto aliviado cuando aceptaron su ayuda — ¿Estás molesta…cierto? — dijo temeroso, la chica solo negó, pero no ayudó a dejar su nerviosismo — Hum, de nuevo lo siento, fue mi culpa por completo…eh...

— Ayano Aishi — respondió mecánicamente, casi en un letargo, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Siento haber chocado contigo, Ayano-chan, debí estar más pendiente que haber estado andando leyendo un libro — admitió rascándose la nuca, sonriéndole tímidamente y sintiéndose todo un torpe, sin embargo, con esos "tontos" gestos, accidental y desprevenidamente flechó el corazón de la que por años había sido apodada "Chica insensible" — Bueno, tengo que irme, en serio siento mucho haber sido tan distraído y chocar contigo.

— No hay problema…— contestó a duras penas, casi inaudiblemente.

— Nos vemos después — comentó el chico, retirándose de ahí, algo apresurado.

Primeramente, no sabía que había pasado. Mi corazón se había puesto a latir como loco, las palmas de las manos me sudaban un poco y mis mejillas se habían puesto rojas de un instante a otro. Me sentía… ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Acaso… ¿Yo me había apenado por algo? Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, tan raro, pero…agradable.

Sin darme cuenta, inconscientemente, comencé a stalkear a ese chico. Para cuando fui plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, supe que, ya no podría detenerme. Siempre que le observaba, me parecía lindo y perfecto, lo más valioso que alguna vez podría haber en el mundo. A cada minuto que pasaba, poco a poco, iba enamorándome cada vez más de él… Y a la vez, iba experimentando nuevos sentimientos…

— ¡Llegas tarde! — chilló una voz femenina.

— Hum, lo siento…Osana.

— Siempre haces lo mismo, ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo? — cuestionó en reclamo — Yo…bueno, tampoco es como si me importaras, t-tonto…

Siempre había una chica de cabello y ojos naranjas junto a él, gritándole y reclamándole en cada ocasión que había por cualquier cosa que pasara. Sin embargo, yo era capaz de darme cuenta…de que esa chica en realidad estaba enamorada del mismo joven que yo…que amaba a Taro Yamada al igual que yo…

No pienso perderlo… Lo debo proteger, debo hacerlo mío… No dejaré que nadie me lo quite… Lo necesito… Él es todo… Él vale cualquier sacrificio… Nada más importa… Nadie más importa…

Él. Será. Mío.

No tiene elección.

* * *

Espero que el cap les haya gustado, que comenten para saber que cosas podría mejorar. Nos leemos luego :D Estoy determinado a completar esta historia sí o sí.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Adivinen quién a venido con actualización hoy! :v ¡Yo mero! Me alegra mucho que este fic haya tenido buena aceptación ¡Arigatou! :3

* * *

 _ **Capítulo dos: Peligro de amenaza.**_

Sempai será mío. De eso no tengo duda alguna, lo necesito y haré cualquier cosa por conseguir permanecer a su lado. Sin embargo, pese a eso, no tengo idea de cómo acercarme a él. Fácilmente me pongo nerviosa junto a él, me quedo muda y rehúyo al contacto visual. Ver cómo me mira intrigado cada vez que eso pasa…es normal en esos casos.

Que me pregunte si estoy bien o si necesito algo, me causa un bienestar debido a que se preocupa por mí, pero el tono que usa…pareciera estar incómodo por mi presencia. Quizá piense que soy rara por ello, pero, no se aleja demasiado de la realidad… Es claro que no puedo dejar que descubra mi pasado, aquella condición de alexitimia que poseía antes de conocerle a él…mi adorado sempai.

— Por eso no debes… ¡Taro! ¿Me estás escuchando? — chilló aquella irritante voz femenina.

— ¿Qué? Ah sí.

— A ver ¿Qué te acabo de decir? — retó.

— Eh… Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa y-…

— ¡No me estabas escuchando! — se quejó.

— Lo…siento, Osana.

Esa chica de cabello naranja, que siempre le acompañaba, era detestable. Irritable e irritante, mandona, enojona e impaciente. No entiendo cómo mi querido sempai logra tolerar a esa desesperante tsundere. Bueno, seguramente mi sempai es tan bondadoso que sería incapaz de dejarla a su suerte, es tan lindo… Aunque, yo debería ser quien esté junto a él y no esa plasta gritona…

Vi como ambos se dirigieron a su salón, mientras yo terminaba de cambiarme las zapatillas y las dejaba en mi locker, para seguirlos de cerca. Iba varios pasos detrás de ellos, en esta ocasión no era tanto por stalkear a mi sempai, sino que mi salón quedaba en el segundo piso y por eso debía subir las escaleras. Escuchar como esa perra trataba a sempai me hacía… ¿Rabiar? Sí, creo que era lo que se llama "ira".

No tardé en llegar al segundo piso, mi salón era justamente el que daba hacia las escaleras, aprecié como esos dos seguían subiendo para llegar al salón de los de tercer año. Cada que dirigía mi mirada hacia sempai, era una del más sincero cariño, en cuanto a esa chica…si las miradas mataran ella ya habría muerto más de 15 veces en un mismo minuto.

No quedaba mucho para que las clases iniciaran, sin más, entré a mi salón y fui directo a mi pupitre. Después de colocar mi mochila en el gancho a uno de los laterales de mi mesa, miré a ver a mi alrededor con aire aburrido, si tan solamente esa odiosa desapareciera… Sin embargo, mi vista pronto se enfocó en el hecho de que mis compañeros parecían apurados haciendo algo, una tarea… Demonios.

— ¿¡Quieres copiar mi tarea otra vez!? — una voz masculina se quejó — Dios, eres una inútil…

— Lo siento, Osano — me disculpé — Olvidé hacerla — dije y fruncí el ceño, sabía que debía tener buena reputación o de lo contrario, sempai…

— No tienes remedio — vi como suspiró y sacó uno de sus cuadernos — Toma.

— Gracias, Osano. No sé qué haría sin ti — respondí por inercia — "Debo tener más cuidado, si mis calificaciones bajan, sempai creerá que soy una tonta"

— J-Ja… ¡Jajaja! — una risa nerviosa escapó de si — No creas que lo hago para ayudarte o porque me preocupe por ti…es sólo porque…porque…

— ¿Por qué…? — Osano se estaba comportando un tanto raro.

— ¡Porque me da la gana! — respondió apresurado — ¡Solamente copia la tarea y deja de hacerme preguntas! Dios…

— Vale…

Osano Najimi… Era, a vista de mi padre, mi mejor amigo. De hecho, podría decirse de cierta manera, que Osano fue el primer amigo que tuve. Estaba en segundo grado de primaria cuando, de manera accidental, me di cuenta de mi alexitimia y puse en marcha aquel pequeño plan para que el bullying que sufría se detuviera.

Había comenzado a relacionarme con el resto, intentando encajar con ellos y adoptando diferentes máscaras para tener una existencia más tranquila. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que, entre todos, Osano era el único que aguantaba mi verdadero carácter. Eso era bueno, supongo, mi padre está feliz al ver que ya nadie se burlaba de mí.

Las clases fueron pasando con normalidad, pero para mí, parecían sumamente lentas. Ya quería que tocara el timbre del receso para poder ir a espiar-… Ejem, cuidar de mi sempai. Incluso al grado de que, por ratos, dejaba de poner atención a clases. Claro que, cada que eso pasaba, Osano me lanzaba algo para que despertara de mi ensoñación.

— Sempai…— era inevitable que fuera a verle.

Ahí estaba yo, escondida detrás de un árbol, viendo a mi sempai sentado en la fuente a pocos metros de mi escondite. Me alegraba que esa tipa, de horrible pelo naranja, no estuviese junto a él. Veía cada movimiento que él hacía, se veía sumamente lindo, aún más cuando se quedaba tan concentrado leyendo aquel libro.

— ¡Hey, Taro! — se escuchó a un chico — Hombre, despierta.

— ¿Qué? — volvió a la realidad tras escuchar los chasquidos — Ah, Budo.

— Cómo que "Ah, Budo" — cuestionó enarcando una ceja — Hombre, me ofende tu desinterés.

— Lo siento — murmuró guardando su libro — ¿Ha pasado algo?

— Eso depende, ¿Pensaste en la propuesta que te hice? — cuestionó comiéndose un pan y sorbiendo un poco de su jugo.

— ¿Qué propuesta? — parecía perdido ese día.

— Taro, algunas veces me pregunto cómo te soporto — bromeó el joven de la bandana en la cabeza — No te haría mal aceptar.

— Ah — finalmente cayó en cuenta — No lo sé, Budo ¿Crees que sea buen elemento para el club de Judo?

Oír la conversación que estaba teniendo con ese otro chico me era imposible de evitar. Me interesaba saber todo de sempai, después de todo, yo sería su esposa en un futuro no muy lejano. Así que, con toda la razón del mundo, no me hacía mal empezar a averiguar todo lo que fuera posible saber sobre él.

— ¡Por supuesto! — respondió terminándose el pan — Además, podrías dejar de estar tan distraído, ¿Acaso a ti te ha pasado algo?

— Me siento solo…— murmuró repentinamente — Creo…que quiero una novia.

Que dijera eso, hizo que me asomara un poco de mi escondite, ¿Había oído mal? ¡Quería una novia! Entonces, podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para estar junto a él. Todo lo que tendría que hacer era confesármele. ¡Y asunto arreglado! Estaba a punto de encaminarme a ellos, intentando ignorar todo mi nerviosismo, cuando tuve que esconderme de nuevo…

— Oh, eso se va solucionar muy fácil — se alzó de hombros — Seguramente sólo tendrás que esperar hasta el viernes.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con-…?

— Sólo espera y lo sabrás — Budo se estiró en su lugar — Cambiando de tema, dado que no estás haciendo nada, sígueme — añadió comenzando a caminar.

— ¿A dónde?

— ¿A dónde más? — nuevamente enarcó una ceja — Voy a arreglar todo para que te unas al club, te sirve de distractor y además…no te vendría mal hacer un poco de ejercicio, sería humillante que ni siquiera pudieras cargar a tu futura novia.

— Aún no he dicho que aceptaba unirme a-…

— Muy tarde — interrumpió — Ya estoy de camino al club.

Después de ver como mi sempai suspiró derrotado y fue junto con el presidente del club de Judo, me permití salir de mi escondite. ¿El viernes? ¿Qué tenía qué ver el viernes con que MI sempai consiguiera novia? ¿Acaso alguien planeaba confesársele ese día? ¿Quién? ¿Quién podría ser? Mi sempai es muy lindo y guapo que…no me extrañaría que más de una estuviese tras él.

¡No! No iba a permitir que alguien se lo llevara de mi lado. Comencé a ir a mi salón, pensando en la manera de descubrir quien quería arrebatarme a mi sempai. Lo admito, ese tal ¿Budo Masuta? Sí, creo que así se llama. Él, aunque no lo supiera, me había dado una vital pista. De lo contrario, probablemente, no me hubiese enterado de que tenía una amenazante competencia.

.

.

— ¡Oye! — Osano parecía molesto — ¿A quién buscas?

— A nadie en especial — respondí tranquilamente — "Lo que menos necesito es que alguien se entere y sempai piense que soy una acosadora"

— Ah, como sea — cambió de tema — Ya me es suficiente con las cosas que pasan de por sí.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — cuestioné, no es que me interesara, pero… era mejor estar enterada por si pasaba algo que pudiese usar a mi favor.

— Probablemente haya una red de pornografía en el colegio — murmuró ceñudo y entre dientes — ¿Qué? ¡No me mires así! Solamente digo la verdad.

No tuve que preguntarle, sabía a qué se refería, ¿Quién no lo sabría? Seguramente se trataba de la tal Info-chan y el otro loco… ¿Info-kun? Sus negocios no eran secreto para nadie, varios compraban las "artículos únicos" que estos proporcionaban, nadie conocía sus rostros o verdaderas identidades. Al igual que nadie sabía porque se les toleraba en la escuela.

— Dicen que son capaces de conseguir de todo — Osano continuó — Hay quienes dicen que el club de periodismo intentó convencerlos de que se les unieran y pudieran desentrañar alguno de los "7 misterios de la Akademi High School"

Lamentablemente, el comentario de Osano fue todo lo que necesite para replantearme lo que iría a hacer, tal vez… ¿Alguno podría conseguirme la identidad de aquella chica que quería quitarme a sempai? Clavé la vista en la pizarra y decidí a contactar a Info-kun, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Así que ¿Qué más daba?

.

.

— ¡Aishi-san! — Yui Rio hizo su aparición — ¿Pasa algo?

— No, no pasa nada — le sonreí aparentando normalidad.

Contactar a Info-kun fue una total pérdida de tiempo. El maldito ni siquiera respondió al mensaje que le envié, me ignoró olímpicamente y eso me tenía contrariada. ¿Qué acaso no se dedicaba a conseguir información y x cosas? Otro sentimiento comenzaba a hacérseme normal: Frustración.

Ya estábamos a miércoles, mitad de semana, aún no sabía la identidad de aquella zorra. Fruncí el ceño, no podía deshacerme de algo que no conocía, ¿Qué podría hacer? Me despedí de Yui y tenía intención de ir a esperar a que sempai saliese de clases, así pudiéndome asegurar que llegase a salvo a su hogar. Pero…

"Veme en la azotea, a las 5: 20p.m"

Nada salía como yo deseaba. 5:20… Eso era en cinco minutos más. El mensaje venía de un número desconocido, ignoraba de quién sería, pero… ¿Sería el desgraciado de Info-kun? El número que me habían dado podría haber sido uno equivocado, aunque avalaran que ese era, no podría ir y cerciorarme con alguien más. Se suponía que era un secreto. No tuve remedio que encaminarme ahí y esperar que diese la hora acordada.

— Hey.

— ¿Te conozco? — una chica de cabello y ojos rojos con gafas había aparecido.

— No. Te vi acosando a un chico de tercer año hoy.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? — cuestioné ¿Acaso sería ella la que…?

— No — respondió como si nada — Quiero darte información sobre la chica con la que él hablaba — cuando dijo eso, supuse que se refería a la tsundere que siempre venía a la escuela con sempai — Su nombre es Osana Najimi.

Por obvias razones fruncí el ceño al escuchar su nombre, la muy perra no solamente parecía una lapa con sempai, sino que…se llamaba casi igual que Osano. De repente, mi celular vibró, por lo que lo saqué de la bolsa de mi falda. Vi que recibí una serie de imágenes, ¿Cómo es qué tenía mi número de teléfono?

— Ella está enamorada de Taro Yamada — continuó — Cree en el mito del árbol de cerezo.

— El mito en el que si confiesas tu amor a alguien bajo el árbol un viernes… está garantizado que acepten tu confesión — murmuré entrecerrando los ojos, entonces…

— Correcto — sonrió — Ella planea confesarse este viernes.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? — cuestioné, no sabía quién era ni qué sacaba de esto.

— Yo sería feliz si algo malo le pasara a Osana-chan — no le creía del todo — Pienso que podrías ser la persona adecuada para darle lo que merece.

— ¿Quién eres? — estábamos haciendo una especie de trato, uno peligroso, de manera indirecta. Por lo menos, debía saber con quién trataba.

— Yo soy Info-chan — eso me respondía varias cosas.

— He oído rumores sobre ti e igual sobre ese tal Info-kun — respondí, deduje que no me diría su nombre real — Aunque parece que él no tiene intenciones de tratar bien a sus "clientes".

Me desconcertó que sonriera y comenzara a reírse. Estaba segura que no había dicho nada ni lo más mínimamente gracioso como para que se riera. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, dejó de reír y me miró de manera un tanto burlona. Era obvio que ella sabía algo que yo ignoraba.

— Ninguno de los dos iría a contestar sin un "enganche" — mencionó socarrona — No intentaste contactarnos sin antes enviar las fotos respectivas… ¿Cierto?

— …— simplemente le miré con molestia.

— Sólo envíame una Pantie Shot y daré todo el apoyo que me sea posible, claro…cada soporte tendrá un precio correspondiente — se alzó de hombros — Si quieres información personal de alguien en el instituto, envíame una foto de su rostro y yo te proporcionaré toda la información que tenga sobre él o ella.

— Eres repugnante — solté dándome la vuelta.

— Tú eres una acosadora — se defendió apacible — Si necesitas mi ayuda, contáctame. Si no la necesitas, ignórame. Solamente tienes dos días antes de que tu sempai le pertenezca a Osana-chan…— miré dudosa al ver que tomó mi mano y dejó en esta un cuchillo — Espero que la hagas sufrir.

Fue lo único que se dignó a decirme antes de abandonar el lugar en el cual ella precisamente me había citado. Miré mi propia mano, aquella que sostenía el arma, seguido miré a ver por sobre la barra de seguridad de la azotea. Desde ahí podía ver a los estudiantes que apenas se retiraban del edificio, podía ver como sempai se disponía a irse a casa acompañado de esa plasta naranja, también…podía ver desde aquí el árbol de cerezo. Es más claro que el agua que no voy a permitir que aparten a sempai de mi lado, el vale cualquier sacrificio, así que… Osana Najimi no podrá confesarse este viernes ni ningún otro.

No lo voy a permitir

* * *

¿Acaso escuché bien? :v ¿Dijo "Osano Najimi"? ¡Sí, así es! En este fic harán aparición los rivales masculinos XP

Maria Violet: Me hace feliz que te haya gustado ^w^ Y, sí, claro que habrá muchos más capítulos :D

TODOS: Mil gracias por leer el fic :3


End file.
